Naruto:High School Style!
by Mangagurl101
Summary: What if Naruto and the gang were just plain old high school students liveing Almost ordinary lives?Well, youv'e come to the right place to find out!


**Naruto:High School Style!**

**by:Mangagurl101**

Rateing:M for swearing(mostly)and some adult content in ater chapters

Pairing(s):You'll just have to read to find out!

Warnings:OOCness

Summary:What if Naruto and the others were just plain old High School students liveing (Almost)ordinary lives?Well if you wanna know then youv'e come to th right place!

A/N:YAY!My 1st AU(Alternate Universe)story,and my 1st Naruto story,AND my 1st M-rated story,AND my 1st story of the year '07!XDAnywayz I know I should be working on chapter:4 of my FMA story but this story was bothering me so I decided to finally put it up here.I'll try to update my other story soon.So...onto the disclaimer!

Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto.The only thing I own is my computer,various anime collectables,this story idea,and 75 cents.

CHAPTER 1:Uzumaki Naruto a.k.a.Kyubi

It was 6:45a.m. and it was quiet throughout the Uzumaki household until..."Naruto!Don't make me come up there!You better be up already!Your gonna be late!"yelled Yondaime from the bottom of the satirs to his son Naruto that was supposed to be up 45 minutes ago.Naruto sat up yawned and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes."I'm up!I'm up!"Naruto finally replied to his already angry and impactiant father."Good!Your breakfast is on the table,your lunch money's on the counter,and your babysitting Konohamaru tonight so no gutair practice after school go staright home!"Yondaime stopped talking to take a small breather then he continued."Now I have to go to work.I'll be back by midnight bye!"With that being said he quickly grabbed his briefcase and ran out the door before Naruto could complain about babysitting Konohamaru._"Dad sure does rush alot.I swear one of these days he's going to die by tripping over his own feet on his way out the door!"_Naruto thought to himself as he groaned and slowly got out of bed."This blows!Babysitting Konohamaru sucks!"he complained.Naruto slowly got dress into his unifrom,ran down the stairs,ate half of his breakfast and ran out the door...without his lunch money.He ran down the street and then turned a corner.Once he turned he contuined running until he reached a big gray building that said in bright gold letters 'KONOHA HIGH SCHOOL'

The young blond sighed with relif when he realized that he wasn't late,you see,other students were still standing around campus.The young blond walked forward to find his three best friends slash members of his band called'Wild Kitsunes'.Weird name I know but hey,that's what happens when the leader of the band has a thing for foxes!(A/N;Kitsunesfoxes)Those three said members are as follows,Inuzuka Kiba a.k.a.Silver fang,Subaku Gaara a.k.a.Gaara of the sand,and Hyuga Neji a.k.a. The all seeing eye.Now what was Naruto's name in the band you ask?Well his name was 'Kyubi'.Naruto ran up to his band smileing and waveing cheerfully at them."Hi guys!"when he caught up to them he stopped to take a breather."What's up?"Kiba then randomly jumped up onto Naruto's back and yelled."Me!"In a matter of seconds Naruto fell on his face with a lound SPLAT.Kiba snickered"heh!Thanks for breaking my fall!"Neji then pulled out his dark blue razor phone and put it up to his face as if he was anserwing a call."Hello?Who is this?The emporer of China?...oh o.k."he then hung up his phone."Hey Kiba,Naruto!""What?"Kiba replied sitting on Naruto."mmph?"Naruto replied from under Kiba."China called and they said to keep it down."Gaara snorted trying to contain his laughter while Neji began cracking up.Kiba glared and Naruto jumped up from the ground and attacked Neji."WHAT DID U SAY!?"Neji just laughed and waved his hand in front of his face dismisivly."Nothing,nothing..."After sucsefully controling his laughter,Gaara looked up at the giant clock that hung gracefully on the front of Konoha High School,it read 7:00 a.m.They were already late for home room."Come on you guys,were gonna be late."Everyone in the band turned to face him."Seriously?"Neji panicked.Gaara nodded in responce."Really?"Kiba asked with a dumb look on his face."Yep.Really."Gaara nodded again,this time to Kiba."FUCK!"Naruto yelled as he grabbed his bag and ran into the school."WAIT UP!"Gaara,Neji,and Kiba yelled in unison.They followed Naruto's example of grabbing their bags and then ran like a bat out of hell toward the school's double doors.

A/N:Yay!The first chapter is up!I hope guys like it so...R&R peeps!R&R!


End file.
